1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an anti-hijack system and an anti-hijack method in a mode of forestalling the enemy, and especially to such a system and such a method applicable to a vehicle such as an airplane or the like to separate the pilot from the passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reason why hijacks have been frequently made is that hijackers got the idea that people worry about the safety of passengers and crews and have to compromise with them. No matter the event is large or small, no matter the time spent for the event is long or short, the final result must make the society pay a large cost. Especially in the case of the 911-event at the World Trade center in the U.S.A., the disaster was terribly sad, it influenced all countries around the world. We can see the scoundrels have deeply been planted with the value concepts that are worth death, and negotiation will no more be a good way to deal with a hijack; this largely threaten the safety of flight and development of international economy.
As a result, the air traffic prosperously developing day by day and being convenient for all the people originally makes people afraid of suddenly; and we can feel the moods of those who cannot help taking a flight. These render those related businesses (such as the airplane manufacturing art, airline companies, travel agents etc.), passengers, people relating to those buildings subjected to being targets and the people nearby them horrified and thus hard to get along all the time. However nowadays, all nations do not have a good way to deal with hijacks except blaming and condemning, and can only hope to make a more perfect examination before boarding a plane by searching and not to neglect even a knife. In facing to such cunning hijackers notwithstanding, the hijackers can still do something even when they board unarmed. It can be expected that, ground safety examination systems and methods from now on will be not adequate for the scoundrels who mean to crime, such crimes are out of the capability of prevention.
The inventor of the present invention analyzed the past hijacks, and thought that dealings of the hijacks formerly are hard studies in contest, negotiation and fighting against etc. after hijackers succeeded with controlling the entire state (kidnapping hostages), these are evidently deficient in lacking of the feature of forestalling the enemy.
In view that the conventional method stated above has the above mentioned defects, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed an anti-hijack system and an anti-hijack method in a mode of forestalling the enemy, thereby during hijacking, passengers who can only be hostages at the mercy of hijackers can have the advantage of having many watching persons who are most close to the hijackers, thereby can be the roles of watchers on the safety of the passenger cabin. They can rapidly advise the pilots in the cockpit to take an action at the earliest moment in order that the event of hijacking can be solved before it gets worse, and this is the motive of the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an anti-hijack system and an anti-hijack method in a mode of forestalling the enemy to solve the event of hijacking before it gets worse.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an anti-hijack system and an anti-hijack method in a mode of forestalling the enemy, whereby every passenger can give an alarm signal to advise the pilots in the cockpit to take a suitable action at the earliest moment.
In order to achieve the above stated objects, the present invention includes an alarm system including a plurality of alarm devices, a displayer, a signal recorder, a magnetic spring lock and a security device. Wherein the alarm devices each includes a plurality of switches provided on every of the chairs in the passenger cabin (including other activity spaces such as the kitchen, water closets, baggage compartment . . . ); the signal lines of the switches are connected to the displayer and the signal recorder provided in the cockpit; the magnetic spring lock is provided on the cabin door of the cockpit; the security device is a normal paralyzing gas controller, the outlets of the paralyzing gas are distributed all over the cabin; and the security device is controlled by the persons in the cockpit. If there is a case of hijack, every passenger can singly or simultaneously activate the alarm system, the signals emitted from the alarm system will be received by the signal recorder to have the chair numbers encoded, and then are sent to the displayer. The displayer will display the positions where passengers activate the alarm system, and the number of persons and the areas giving the alarms can be known. When the persons in the cockpit get the alarm signals, the crews in the cabin can immediately be noticed to wear the oxygen masks and eyeguards for self-protection, then the persons in the cockpit can rapidly activate the security device to spray the paralyzing gas out of the outlets. Thereby, in an extremely short time period, all the persons in the cabins will be paralyzed by absorbing the paralyzing gas except those crews wearing the oxygen masks and eyeguards. Now the security personnel can arrest in the first place the hijackers having revealed their own, then revive the persons giving alarms and the rest persons, and ask the alarm makers to assist to recognize those hijackers not certainly recognized. In this way, the event of hijacking can be solved before it gets worse, and no unnecessary sacrifice is paid.
The present invention will be apparent in its technical contents, features and effects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.